Eres
by Sandrine Di
Summary: Eres… lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres. Mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes... Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres" One-shot AU


**Eres…**

One-shot/AU

By: Velonique Yuuko

_Eres…_

_Lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,_

_Mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres,_

_Tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes._

_Eres…_

_Cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,_

_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,_

_Lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy._

_Qué más puedo decirte,_

_Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,_

_Pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues_

_Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres._

Basta con verle feliz para que su alegría sea la tuya también, basta con solo una mirada suya para llenarte el alma en particular, bastan muchas cosas para poder darse cuenta de lo muy enamorado que se esta de alguien. Cada risa, cada encanto suyo te hace inmensamente feliz. Eres más que una persona sentada a mi lado cada día, eres más que ese compañero con el que hablas. Sencillamente haz ocupado un lugar en mi corazón, uno muy importante.

Cabellos negros azabache caen por tu sonriente rostro, el cual se ilumina al recibir un pequeño oso de felpa con un lazo muy llamativo ¿De quien lo recibiste, mi pequeña dulzura? De tu novio, aquel pelirrojo de mirada dura mas solo para ti él sonríe ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de mi? ¿Por que no me ves como algo más que un compañero de clases que se sienta a tu lado? ¿Por qué, dulzura de persona, no me quieres? No entiendo que te parece atractivo de él; es un chico como cualquier otro, solo su mata roja lo diferencia pero ¿Y yo?

Guardado en una bolsa de seda fina esta, una joya que compre para ti, mi luz. Cuando dártela no lo se, ahora es mal momento; tu novio me mataría ¿Cuando entonces? ¿Cuándo será el día en que te pueda decir lo mucho que te quiero? Tus cabellos se ondean ante la suave brisa que entra por la ventana; hipnotizado por tus cabello me quede fijando mis ojos en tu delicada figura. Perfecto encontró el significado en mí. Tu.

Me quede varios minutos, eternos para mi e inigualables también, admirándote como si fueras la mas refinada obra de arte. Eres la monalisa de mi vida, querida. Eres el miguel ángel de mi museo, eres mas de lo que podría pedir; podría seguir dándote adjetivos que compararan tu belleza con muchas otras pero no acabaría nunca, eres lo mas hermoso que mis ojos vieron y, aunque nunca fueses mía, me bastara solo tu mirada y una sonrisa para hacerte eternamente feliz.

Demasiado te he mirado y tú te has dado cuenta, pero no solo tú.

— Oye, idiota ¿Qué tanto miras a mi novia, eh? ¿Acaso te gusta?

Novio de mi luz, no te la mereces, mas se que yo tampoco. Ella merece mucho más que nosotros, querido colega, mucho más.

— Solo quería… —Cogi la bolsa de seda—… Darle un regalo por su cumpleaños.

Excusa perfecta para momento perfecto. Si no habría abierto la boca jamás se lo hubiese entregado.

— ¿De verdad? —Hablaste…— ¿Es para mí?

Te acercas con paso ligero e hipnotizador, no te igualas a las modelos, no te igualas a nadie de este lugar. Eres única, eres perfección, eres…

— S-Si —Tartamudeo a tu belleza— T-Ten… Espero que te guste.

Te sientas delante de mí y percibo ese aroma a lilas que me hechiza día a día, minuto a minuto, mejor es no contarlos. Abres la bolsa con sorpresa en tus ojos para luego abrirlos con admiración, tú ganas una sencilla alhaja de piedras de fantasía y yo gano satisfacer mi duda acerca de tus violáceos ojos, que ahora son de un azul bajo entre el púrpura y el azulino, mi amor, que bellos ojos tienes; no, no solo eso es bello de ti.

— ¿Por qué?

Me preguntaste dubitativa cogiendo con mucha delicadeza esa fantasía de perlas preciosas, tus níveas manos la cogen como si se fuera a romper, como si fuera lo más valioso de este mundo o el tesoro de los estados unidos.

— ¿Por qué, que? —No entendía su pregunta en su sentido dubitativo.

Abriste varias veces tus belfos y cuando terminaste de ordenar tus ideas me diste la mirada que acelero mi corazón. Deberían arrestarte, amada mía, por intento de asesinato; casi me matas de un ataque cardiaco con esa mirada tuya.

— ¿Por qué me diste un regalo tan valioso? —Estabas confundida— Eso te debe haber costado mucho y ¿por mi? —Me estiras la mano— No puedo aceptarlo, es… demasiado.

— Nada es demasiado para ti — ¿Lo dije en voz alta? ¡Mierda!

Vi en tus ojos el asombro para luego dirigirles una mirada dura y severa a tu novio y a sus amigos.

— Chicos déjenme sola, por favor. Necesito pensar en algo —Intentas deshacerte de ellos ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso fue por lo que dije? ¡No te preocupes por eso, linda, no es nada!

— De acuerdo.

El aula se quedo completamente vacía, aun faltaban varios minutos para que el receso culminara y tenia aquella duda aflorando en mi ser ¿Qué representaba yo en tu vida, mi amor? ¿Qué era yo, un simple compañero de aula, para ti? Querida, yo no se si soportaría el rechazo y prefiero seguir viviendo en una ilusión, a ser despechado.

— De verdad ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

¡Que pregunta, mi vida!

— ¡Claro! ¡Es para ti, por tu cumpleaños!

Lo cogiste y te lo pusiste en ese cuello, el cual traía una bufanda a causa del punzante gélido clima, demoraste, sin embargo, no importa mucho mientras sigas a mi lado yo seré feliz, mientras no estés triste yo estaré bien y cuando seas eternamente feliz yo también lo seré, por los dos. Por que eres mi salvación, mi esperanza, mi fe, mi corazón. Te amo por lo que eres, dulzura, nunca cambies, nunca me muestres tus lagrimas por que será el día en que yo muera.

— Quiero que me digas que sientes por mí

¿Qué?

— ¿Q-Que?

— ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Más que sentir, más que respirar. Tú eres más que todo eso, pero no te lo puedo decir, seria cavar mi propia tumba ¿Y si tú no sientes eso por mí? ¿Y si tu, sencillamente, no quieres estar a mi lado? Te dije, mi amor, no soportaría ser rechazado y menos por ti. Por que lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eres.

— ¿P-Por que la pregunta?

— ¡Solo contéstame, por favor! —Suenas alterada ¿Por qué, mi luz? Dime ¿Qué es lo que te agobia? — Escucha, lo siento, solo que mi novio no es el tipo de chico que se preocupa por mí y solo siento que esta jugando conmigo.

Mi amor….

— Solo quiero saber si sientes algo por mi para dejarlo, por que ya no soporto estar a su lado.

— ¿Por qué estas con alguien que no te merece, entonces?

— ¿Piensas que no me merece? —Tus ojos se iluminan.

Mi vida ¡Mereces mas que cualquiera de nosotros!

— Yo pienso que deberías darte un tiempo para pensar en si es lo mejor que puedes conseguir. Te conozco desde hace cinco años y, aunque no hablemos mucho, se que puedes conseguir algo mejor.

Mis palabras te congelaron. Bajaste tú mirada con pesar y acariciaste mi modesto regalo; de pronto sentí que una gota de agua se pego a mis lentes ñoños, era nieve.

— Esta nevando —Musite algo ido al sentir el frío y ver lo hermoso. A veces para apreciar las cosas más bellas debes sufrir un poco, pero lo vale, siempre lo vale.

— Me gusta… —La mire confundido— Me gusta que nieve, por que me recuerda mi infancia. Veras, yo tuve una hermana y ella murió cuando tenia once años.

Mi vida….

— Lo siento mucho.

— No mas que yo, veras me agradaba jugar con ella en navidad y siempre en mi cumpleaños me llevaba a un parque el cual tenia un lago gigante; ahí, patinábamos hasta quedar exhaustas, amaba esa tradición, que se fue cuando ella murió.

— Deberías volver.

— ¿A dónde? —Tu inocencia me mata, querida mía, me lleva a la locura.

— A ese lago, del cual me dices, seria bonito regresar.

— Sí, lo seria pero no podría hacerlo sola —Miro hacia la ventana.

— Entiendo…

Nos quedamos un momento contemplando la nieve espumosa caer de un cielo marchito por el gris. Sentía como mis lentes se empañaban por lo que decidí sacármelos y limpiar las lunas.

— Son muy hermosos —Mencionaste.

— Los copos de nieve siempre son diferentes, por eso quizá sean el fenómeno meteorológico mas bello del…

— No los copos, tus ojos.

¿Cómo dices eso, querida? ¿Quieres que me parezca a un tomate? Por que si lo has querido así, entonces tu cometido has logrado. Como daría por verte a ti sonrojada, mas escuchar esas palabras salir de tus finos labios fueron la gota que lleno el vaso de mi buena fortuna ese día. Primero: recibes mi regalo con aceptación. Segundo: Me cuentas una parte de tu vida, a mí y ahora tercero: me piropeas con elegancia. Dime, querida ¿Podré amarte sin ser tuyo de verdad? ¿Podré seguir queriéndote siempre? Pero mi duda existencial ¿Qué sientes por mi, ángel?

— Quiero que tu me acompañes —Me miraste fijamente y yo simplemente volví a nacer en ese momento— Quiero que me acompañes a ese lago, mañana es sábado y podremos ir temprano.

Dulzura…

— Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, hoy deberías haber ido.

Negaste dulcemente tu cabeza con un meneo ligero y fino a mi vista. Eres…

— No seria lo mismo que ir contigo ¿Iras?

— ¡Claro! ¡Sí, con gusto te acompaño!

Sonreíste de la manera más dulce que pude haber recordado. Eres más de lo que merezco.

— ¿Qué sientes por mi? ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Otra vez esa pregunta, vida mía, si tanto quieres saber, te lo diré. Las cosas cambiaran a partir de este momento, mas no interesa, si es por estar a tu lado, entonces bien valdrá la pena todos los errores que cometí y cometeré

— Eres lo que más amo en este mundo… —Mi amor—… eso eres.

Tus ojos se abren abruptamente ante mi declaración y solo atino a robar la inocencia de tus labios en lo que dura el sonar de la campana la cual me avisa que ya termino el receso ansiado. Me aparto ligeramente y vuelvo a mi asiento, ubicado a tu lado.

Veo pasar a las personas con rumbo a sus respectivos asientos, veo a tu novio abrazarte por la cintura e intentando robarte un beso pero tú simplemente lo apartas y le dices palabras a gritos que yo no comprendo ya que el shock del momento aun afecta mis sentidos. Mi vida, la declaración que te he dado ha sido personal, espero que no la compartas con nadie más. Querida mía, no sabes el coraje que he tenido para decirte todo lo que siento por ti en esa simple frase, siento que es demasiado poco para ti. La maestra entra y pide que pongamos el titulo, la clase de literatura espera, Shakespeare aguarda para introducirnos en su mundo, en el universo de Romeo y Julieta.

Una nota se escabulle de la otra carpeta, miro hacia mi perdición y te veo sonriéndome. Te pregunto con la mirada '¿A quien?' y tu me respondes en señas 'Para ti'.

No puedes imaginar lo emocionado que me siento al haber recibido esta nota tuya. La abro con algo de nerviosismo ¿Y si es tu rechazo? ¿Y si dice que solo soy un compañero de colase? Afrontaría la realidad y me olvidaría de ti… Es fácil decirlo pero difícil de hacerlo, has hondado en lo más profundo de mí ser y será difícil arrancarte de raíz si no me correspondes; cierro los ojos con temor, tentando al destino a ver lo que dice y finalmente abro mis parpados despacio y logro percibir tu perfecta caligrafía. Abro completamente y puedo leer claramente lo que dice:

"_Ichigo… no sabes lo mucho que he esperado para escuchar eso de ti. Te quiero"_

--

Mí amada Rukia; han pasado diez largos años desde ese momento y créeme que la intensidad con la que te amo sigue siendo igual e, incluso, mayor. Disfrute mucho aquellas salidas que tuvimos en los últimos meses de nuestro último año. Terminamos y caminos diferentes tomamos; nunca mas te volví a ver, mas aun tengo esa pequeña esperanza de encontrarte y decirte nuevamente que te amo, pero la oportunidad no se presenta y el destino no esta de mi lado, que siempre que escucho de ti, algo surge y tengo que ausentarme por un largo tiempo. Rukia, mi cielo, mi vida…

Sentado, fijando mi vista un punto indefinido de aquel lago en el cual compartimos nuestro primer beso de verdad, en aquel lago al cual vinimos a patinar tantas veces y navegamos en épocas de sol. Verano y memorias gloriosas, regresen a mi vida, quitándole ese frío malestar de invierno que me agobia, incluso, en los días de sol. Me pregunte una vez, como podría olvidarte.

Créeme, querida, hasta ahora sigo buscando la respuesta.

**To be continued… **

_N/A: _

_* Este one-shot esta basado en una experiencia mía real, por lo menos la primera parte. Un consejo para las chicas: Si gustan de alguien, díganselo antes que sea demasiado tarde. _

_* Será una sucesión de tres one-shots. Es corto. _

_* Lo que escribí en el comienzo es de la canción 'Eres' de Café Tacuba. Si lo desean pongan esa canción de música de fondo, yo la escribí con esa canción. _

* _Digamos que no es mi mejor momento, estoy muy deprimida en noche buena y lo publico porque deseo compartir este suceso. Como dije, recalco, si aman a alguien no lo dejen ir por que cuando lo encuentren los sentimientos que compartirán serán distintos. Nunca es como un cuento de hadas. Nunca._

_* ¡Feliz Navidad! =)_


End file.
